


Bunraku (Preview)

by pumpkincastles



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 13:48:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13389111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pumpkincastles/pseuds/pumpkincastles
Summary: Sasori had plans for her, but sometimes plans change.





	Bunraku (Preview)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is something I wrote by request on the blog shippudenhcs. I was kind of thinking about making it a full length fic with an OC so this is kind of a tester/preview to gauge interest in this kind of fic. Please feel free to leave feedback!

Sasori sat in the corner of his workshop, puppet arm laying limp in his hands as he eyed his apprentice. Veda was hunched over her own work and seemingly oblivious to his stare. Slowly he set the arm down and moved across the room towards a standing cabinet in the corner. He tried to casually glance at her work as he grabbed a small vial of poison from a shelf. She was the only person Sasori had to try to be causal around. Finally aware of his gaze Veda turned to look up at him, giving the smallest smile. He nodded in acknowledgment but his expression didn’t change. “It’s getting late, Veda. Maybe you should think about heading home. It’s not too wise to be wandering around the desert at night.” She seemed to think on it for a moment before nodding. “Yeah, you’re probably right.” Standing from her seat Veda grabbed a sheet and covered up her work, not wanting anything to disrupt it until she returned the next day. 

She wrapped herself up in a beige cloak to protect her from the sand and sun before opening the door. She offered a small wave as she slipped out of the workshop and into the vast desert. Sasori waited a few moments them moved to the window. He watched her form disappear over the horizon. Knowing that Veda was at a safe distance Sasori moved over to another cabinet. A heavy lock kept this one latched closed at all times. He opened it up and pulled out one of the many scrolls, unravelling it across an empty work surface. He stared down at it with a frustrated expression, brows creased and frowning. In theory it was perfect. Veda would be his greatest masterpiece since, well, himself. He was even convinced that she wouldn’t be too opposed to the idea. 

But part of him knew it wouldn’t be the same. It would never be the same. Sasori made a low sound before his hand lashed out, grabbing the center of the scroll and crumpling it, trowing it off the table. He might not be able to make her into art, but he could teach her how to make it. His eyes trailed up to the lump of a puppet sitting under her sheet. She would be an amazing artist.


End file.
